


Am I Good Enough?

by glaggieaf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Glenn, F/M, Glenn is so good, Hurt Maggie, Maggie is so good too, Pregnancy, They are perfect for each other, its so cute, okay im sorry this is a lot of tags oops, they are starting to act like parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaggieaf/pseuds/glaggieaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 6x09, Glenn visits Maggie during her stay in the Alexandria infirmary. Glenn has been truly haunted by what he's been through in the past week and Maggie gets him to tell her about it. WARNING: super adorable with a dash of angst (thanks to Glenn). Glenn x Maggie. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Good Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's another adorable Glenn x Maggie fanfiction, just a little more angst-y than the last one xD. This is set a week after the events in 6x09 (WHICH BY THE WAY WAS AN AMAZING EPISODE). Again, thank you so much for reading! Comments and criticism are always accepted :)
> 
> Characters: Glenn and Maggie
> 
> Ships: Glenn x Maggie
> 
> Summary: After the events of 6x09, Glenn visits Maggie during her stay in the Alexandria infirmary. Glenn has been truly haunted by what he's been through in the past week and Maggie gets him to tell her about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, I'm just majorly in love with them. :)
> 
> Read away! :)

Glenn walked up to the infirmary door and pushed it open, happy to see that Maggie was in bed, gently breathing as she slept. He smiled and walked over the Maggie’s bed and sat down next to her. He watched her sleeping for awhile, thinking about how lucky they were. It has only been a week since the tower fell down and knocked the wall down as well. That day was horrible. Alexandria lost so many good people, Carl got shot in the eye, the town almost became a wasteland, and Maggie got shot, which is the reason why she is in the infirmary in the first place. 

When he saw Maggie up there on the lookout tower surrounded by hundreds of walkers, his heart stopped. Not to mention that when he saw Maggie's leg bleeding from behind the walls, he thought it was because of a walker bite. He and Enid had worked desperately to get to Maggie, dodging countless walkers along the way. Once they got to the lookout post, Enid ran up to Maggie to get her down, while he distracted the walkers. Glenn took on too many and when he thought he was a goner, Sasha and Abraham came out of nowhere and helped him and Maggie. Maggie, Glenn, Enid, Sasha, Abe, and Daryl all joined together to help fight off the remaining walkers with the rest of Alexandria. After the last walker was gone, Glenn ran Maggie to the infirmary. Maggie was slowly bleeding out and she didn't just have her life to worry about, she was also fighting for her unborn child's life as well. Luckily, Denise got the bleeding to stop and she assured Glenn and Maggie that their child was okay. Glenn was grateful that his wife and unborn child were still safe and healing, despite the close call they had just faced.

Glenn was in love with the fact that Maggie was pregnant. It might be dangerous to have a child in this world, but things were different now. Alexandria was under control now, and things would be okay, he would make them okay. Glenn had always wanted a child, and he was thankful that he met Maggie and now she was giving him the gift he always wanted.

Thinking of his child, Glenn reached down and gently put his hand on Maggie’s stomach. He tried not to wake her up, but simple actions like that can wake anyone these days. Maggie slowly opened her eyes and smiled down at Glenn’s hand and then up at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind you waking me up” Maggie adds gently laughing.

Glenn smiles at Maggie’s laughter, he hasn’t seen her laugh in a while. “How are my two favorite people doing?” He asks smiling down at Maggie’s little baby bump.

Maggie smiles and puts her hand on top of Glenn’s. “We’re good, Denise says we can leave in a few days.”

“That’s good” Glenn replies. Then he notices a strange piece of fabric wrapped around Maggie’s abdomen, “What’s this?”

“It’s a heart monitor for the baby” Glenn gave Maggie a confused look, “Yeah, I know, I don’t know why they had them, but Denise found one. It connects to this screen here.” Maggie points at a screen next to her bed. It has two sets of heartbeats on it. “The top one is the baby’s and the bottom one is mine.”

Glenn switches his gaze to the screen. The baby’s heartbeat was slow, slower than it should be. “Is it bad that the baby’s heart is beating so slow?”

“Possibly. It’s slow but steady, that’s what Denise said. Right now, steady is good. Denise hopes that it’ll pick back up in a few days, it should, if I rest.”

“Then you should get more rest,” Glenn adds quietly laughing. His laughter faded when he remembered the reason he came in here in the first place. “Maggie, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just that, um..” Glenn took a deep breath and began to explain the situation, “While you were in here, a man came up to the walls. His name is Paul Monroe, he says that he is apart of a community called ‘The Hilltop’ or something like that, and he needs our help with something, he wouldn’t tell us what, but he wants us to see his community for a day or two, and Rick asked me to go. I said I had to check in with you first, since the last run I was on didn’t really go that well…” Glenn drifted off, remembering the whole situation with Nicholas that happened outside the walls.

“Glenn, I get it. Rick needs people to go check this out, and we lost a lot of people recently, he wouldn’t ask you if he didn’t absolutely need you, he wouldn’t do that to us. This could be big, we might be facing a threat or maybe we’ll have an ally, who knows? This is important, you should go.”

Glenn smiled down at Maggie, he knew this was hard for her but she was so understanding, she is a complete angel.

“Thanks Maggs, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

“It’s okay, I mean, you’re our best guy for runs, I can’t just force you to not do them anymore. Just, get home on time this time, okay?”

“Of course, Maggie. Two days tops. I wouldn’t leave you again, ever. Or this little guy here” Glenn says before leaning down to kiss Maggie’s stomach.

Maggie smiles at the action, “How do you know it’s going to be a boy?”

“Well, we already have a baby girl in the group, so this one should be a boy!”

Maggie laughed at his reasoning, “That’s not how it works, Glenn.”

“Well, a guy can dream right?” Glenn starts to laugh and Maggie joins him.

They grow silent for awhile, just taking in each other’s presence. Glenn was so happy to be back in arm's reach of his wife, he wouldn’t ever be away from her more than he said he would, ever. He made a silent promise to her, saying he’d always be there, for her and their child as well.

Glenn sighs, breaking the silence, “Rick said we were leaving in about two hours so, I better get ready” Glenn leans down to kiss Maggie, “I love you.”

“I love you too, come back to us.”

Glenn takes one last long look at his family before getting up and walking towards the door, “Always.”

Before Glenn can walk out, he hears Maggie speak up.

“Glenn? Can you stay? Until Rick is ready to leave?”

Glenn looks back at her and smiles, “Of course.”

Maggie scoots over and makes room for Glenn on the bed. Glenn lays down next to her and she immediately clings on to him, letting him hold her. Glenn wishes that he and her could stay like this forever, in perfect bliss.

Silence took over again, and Glenn began to think. Everything that happened with Nicholas was just weighing him down. He kept playing that moment over and over again in his mind. What could he have done differently? What if he just went by himself? Would he have died? Would he have gotten to Maggie sooner? Everything that happened in the past weeks was just swirling around in Glenn’s head in this silence, and Maggie noticed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie asked quietly, already knowing what was on Glenn’s mind.

Glenn sighed, he’s been holding this in for a week, he should tell his wife. “I guess, it just all sort of happened really quick. You knew that I didn’t want Nicholas out there, but Rick needed more people, so I took him in my group to keep an eye on him. Rick assigned us along with Heath to clear the walkers in a shop that was right off the road we were directing the herd in. When we were clearing it, Heath and I had some close calls, but Nicholas saved us. I didn’t even want him near us or the walkers but when trouble occurred, he stopped it. He didn’t freeze up, he just killed them. I started trusting him a little more, and then the horn blew. I just needed to get home to you, that’s all that mattered. Rick assigned me and Michonne to help get the other people in our group home, while he ran to the RV to try and keep the walkers away from Alexandria. The Alexandrians freaked out when we ran into walkers, Annie hurt her ankle and Scott got shot. We couldn’t just run home anymore. After our people got injured, Nicholas spaced. He almost had a panic attack of sorts, he zoned out. I got his attention and he snapped out of it, and we kept moving. We stumbled across a town, the same town Nicholas and Aiden made a run to, the one where they got four people killed. We hid out in a store, hoping the herd would pass us. I was so stupid, all I was thinking about was you, I had to get home, I had to protect you. I came up with this plan to light one of the buildings on fire, maybe it would distract the walkers. Nicholas knew of a feed store, it would go up in flames easy, and he offered to take me. I said yes, he had proved himself. We were going there and the herd kept catching up to us, he was starting to freak out again, forgetting what way to go. Eventually we made it to the feed store, but it had already been burnt. He got flustered, and he eventually led us into a dead end. I don’t know why I was following him when he was flustered but I did, he knew the area better than me. The walkers closed up the dead end and we were stuck. There was a dumpster at the end of the alley and I pulled Nicholas up to it. I was trying to think of a way out, walkers were every where and I was out of bullets. I saw that Nicholas was zoning out again. I-I tried to shake him out of it, this time...it was different. He just turned and looked at me, a-and he...he just ended it.” 

Glenn got quiet, reliving the memory. He sat up in the bed and took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing. “His blood, it was all over my face, I was shocked. I tried, I could have saved him. He just fell, lifeless. I tried to catch him, I don’t know why, maybe some part of me thought he could still be saved,” he scoffed a bit after the last remark, “I fell with him, into the walkers we were trying to avoid. He fell on top of me, they smelled him, not me. I got under the dumpster, I still don’t know how I did, but I did, and I spent the night under there. Nicholas’s face was just staring at me, the whole night, and I...I,” Glenn felt tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. Maggie sat up and hugged him from behind, giving him comfort. Glenn let it out, everything he was holding in was finally released. Glenn started crying once Maggie hugged him. Maggie just held him, let him let it out, she knew he had to, he couldn’t always be strong, no one could.

“I-I couldn’t save him” Glenn manages to choke out in between sobs.

Maggie kept holding on to him, she just wanted him to know that she was there. “It’s okay, Glenn,” was all Maggie could offer without crying herself.

“No, it’s not.”

“Glenn, you can’t save everyone.”

“That’s the point!” Glenn said in frustration as he stood up and out of Maggie’s embrace. He looked at her before speaking again, she looked absolutely hurt at his anger, but he couldn’t help it. “I can’t save everyone! I couldn’t save Nicholas, I couldn’t save Aiden, I couldn’t even save Noah! I can’t even save myself! Nicholas’s body saved me from that walker heard!” Glenn was basically shouting now and pacing back and forth, something Maggie has never seen him do.

“Maggie, what if you are in danger, or the baby, if I can’t save myself or anyone else, how can I save you? How can I save him? I couldn’t save Nicholas from walkers, what makes you think that I can protect and guard our family?” Glenn’s voice cracked on ‘family.’ He sat back down, sobbing deeply. Maggie went back to the same position she was in earlier, and Glenn accepted the embrace.

“Glenn, you will, I know you will”

“How do you know, Maggie?” Glenn turned to look at Maggie, his sobs stopped, but his face was still heartbroken.

Maggie cupped Glenn’s face in her hands, “Because you never give up. You keep fighting, no matter how hard it gets, you taught me to do that, and you’ll teach our child to do it. You know, good fathers can only do their best. Rick does his best every day to keep his children alive, and they are safe. My daddy, he tried his best to keep Beth and I fighting, and we did. And I know that you will do the same as well. Maybe you feel like you can’t save us, but Glenn, you save me every day. You just saved me and our child from walkers, you are keeping us safe. You are doing your best, and you’ll continue to do that, because that’s who you are. And, I love you for that, and our child loves you for that. That’s all we ask of you, Glenn. You’re already perfect.” Maggie started to tear up and she pulled her hands away from his face. Glenn wiped her tears with his right hand and put his left hand on her stomach.

He was truly trying his best, and he would continue to do that. Maggie made him realize that he has been trying to keep her safe ever since they met, and now he’ll continue to keep her and their child safe from harm. He won’t ever leave his family, ever. He’ll keep pushing and fighting for them everyday, because they are his world.

“Thank you Maggie. I really needed that.”

“I only said what's been evident for years, maybe Rick isn’t the person you should be calling ‘dumbass’” Maggie added, jokingly. Glenn laughed with her, he loved that she could always make him feel better, no matter the situation.

What did he ever do to deserve her?

After a comfortable pause, Glenn spoke up again, “I should go get ready for the run.”

Maggie nodded and then leaned in to kiss him, “Okay, remember, two days tops.”

“Two days tops,” Glenn added with a smile, “Get some rest okay?”

Maggie started to yawn, “Already on that”

Glenn laughed and kissed her on the forehead and kissed her stomach before getting up from the bed. Just before leaving, he turned back to look at his amazing wife and unborn child, two people he’d risk his life for to protect any day. “I love you two.”

“We love you, Glenn.”

Glenn gave one last smile at Maggie as she started to get back into bed. Once she was laying down, she smiled at him again, “See you in two days, Glenn.”

“Yes, two days” Glenn chuckled slightly and closed the door, letting her get the rest she needed.

As Glenn walked to where Rick was gearing up, he thought about what Maggie said. Nicholas killing himself wasn’t his fault, Noah getting torn apart by walkers wasn’t his fault, and Aiden getting impaled wasn’t his fault either, they were all just byproducts of the world they lived in. Glenn was trying his best, and that’s all he could do. And if doing his best could possibly protect his wife and future child, then that’s what Glenn would do, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There's my second fanfic on here! PS: I have no idea if "heart monitors for a baby" exist, but they do in this story, alright? Also, I wrote this way before 6x09 came out, so I had a totally different explanation on how Maggie got off the lookout tower, so I changed it right before posting this :) Also this fic is on fanfiction.net and tumblr! Go give this love on the other two sites listed if you liked it!  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11791143/1/Am-I-Good-Enough  
> http://glaggieaf.tumblr.com/post/139403455578/gleggie-fanfiction-am-i-good-enough


End file.
